Second Black Plague
When demons found a way to invade Midgard, Vetto Barius made a bold gambit utilizing one of the Rule Breaker's Artifacts to undo the coming invasion. Using his knowledge provided by the Nyctophae within his body he managed to avert any unfortunate side-effects. However there is a timeline in which Barius did not possess that knowledge, causing a second coming of Heretics en-masse to Midgard. Summary When Barius used the Rulebreaker Quill to stop Anserak from invading Midgard, he inadvertantly turned anyone who had been affected by the invasion into Heretics. This first affected him and Alan Smith, and then spiraled out from them. The most heavily affected region on the surface was Marissa, of which roughly 50% immediately became Heretics. Beneath the waves as well the Heretics spilled out, ripping the Nereidic Empire apart as thousands of Nereids turned. As the invasion began in Mozheim, the city as well became a focus for Heretic power. In order to combat this new threat, many of the nations of Midgard turned to tyrannical levels of order to stave off the threat of Heretics slithering in to their countries. Nations Marissa/New Heresh - 'A bastion of change and terror. Marissa, or "New Heresh" as it is now called, is the new capital of Heretic power in Midgard. Most of the residents became Heretics immediately, while the rest were either forced in to the change, driven out, or killed. 'Symphonia - 'Ripped apart by Heretics appearing within Treboria, Symphonia has become a nation on the border of the conflict. The king has had his nerves wracked by the constant need to defend his young nation. Mozheim was abandoned to Heretics, and Rupersico was destroyed again. 'Ophelia - 'The Aurum capital of the world became one of the leading battlers of Heretics. In order to stave off the possibility of Heretics infiltrating his nation, Lord-Protector Kaynen Regibrook fully took over the nation, imposing a severe dictatorship with brutal conditions. Corruption among the nobility and businesses was wiped out. Private business was also wiped out, however, with the government taking full control over the country. 'The Mage Republic - 'Similar to Ophelia, The Mage Republic became severely tyrannical, almost fully training all new students for only military purposes, and limiting the range of classes as well to stave off the possibility that students may be drawn in to Hereticism. 'Taneria and its neighbors -''' The land nations closest to Marissa have become brutal battlefields, doing all they can to repulse the Heretic menace. It is a constantly losing battle. '''Votar - '''The greenskin nation has become a battlefield as well, with Heretics of the north descending to finish the job the Nyctophae began and wipe the orcs from the face of Midgard. The northern Heretics also seek to tear down the walls of Frosthaven. '''Nereidic Empire - '''The empire of the deep is ripped apart as so many of its members become Heretics, with the secret demon worshippers at the center. Characters '''Vetto Barius, known as the Anti-Pontiff of the Heretics. Barius has become the powerful leader of the new Heretic invasion of Midgard. Driven completely insane, Barius is obsessed only with spreading Hereticism to every corner of Midgard. Alan Smith, the new Messiah of Hereticism. As the focal point for the rough change that has ripped Midgard asunder, Alan is treated as the greatest form of Heretic. He is currently trying to think of a new name for himself as great as "Netheroc." Dameron Gortr, the Knight of Heresh and Jao, the number one throat ripper, a pair filled with brutal Heretic power, focused on seeking out new and exciting foes to ravage. With them is Lilac, treated as some kind of pet or slave whom they visit depravities upon. Yosele the Dog Hunter, A mad Mountain Dog covered in blades, hunting the Mountain Dogs out of the mountains north of New Heresh. Zuzeem, Myra, and Seryl, Alan's Girls. Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia, the unlikely savior of Midgard. Samba was completely unaffected by the change that errupted, and was easily the most powerful living being that did not become a Heretic. Perfecto & Imperfecto, Symphonian twins. They were an experiment created by Xylophene to replicate the awesome power of Samba. Manipulated in the womb, all of Imperfecto's Musica Magica talents were transferred to Perfecto, who is twice as powerful. As a result, Imperfecto is a weak, anemic mute.